Lost
by SilverKi
Summary: might start up agin on this site A girl named Silver loses her home in one move when a pack of youkai attack her village and then gets kidnapped while trying to find out how or what she really is
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1: Reconsiluation  
  
Everyone Knows the story of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looking for the Shikon no Tama. Well after they beat Naraku and got the rest of the jewel Inuyasha wished for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to be hanyous just like him. Its been 30 years since then and Inuyasha and Kagome live in her time and come back to the Fudal ara every now and then. Sango and Miroku live in Keade's village and have a daugther. Shippo is the Taiyoukai of the south and has a son. This is where our story begins.  
  
A pair of panther hanyous where walking in the forest when they herd a sound. "Shadow did you hear that?" asked the female panther. "Ya I did Pantara," said Shadow do his mate. Both of them ran into a clearing and saw a pack of black wolf youkais attacking a pair of silver kitsune youkais.  
They ran and ramed two wolfs making them run away, but they were too late to help them. The female opened her eyes and took a bundle from her arms and said, "Can I ask you to take care of our daugther for us since it's to late for us to?" Pantara looked at Shadow how simply nodded and Pantara said, "Yes we will." "Thank you both so much," then she handed the baby to Pantara and took her last breath. She looked at the baby and was suprised saw it looked human. Pantara then spotted two notes one said to Silver our loving daugther. Then the other was addresed to them. Pantara being suppried opened it and read it.  
She showed it to Shadow how simlpy smiled and they took their daugther to the village. Pantara cradeled her and when they got to the village she walked in and rocked the baby slowly.  
  
A/N Well thats the first chapter so do ya like or hate it. Also reconsiluation means second chance Oh and to let ya know the village has only hanyous in it. Ja. Ne. 


	2. chapter 2: Tradgic Day

Disclamer:No I don't people  
  
chapter 2: Tradgic Day  
  
^13 years later^  
The sun rose over the horizen when Pantara went to wake up Silver. She opened to door to her room and saw it empty. Pantara walked ot Shadow and said "Hon do you know where Silver is shes not in her room?'' Just then the door flew opened and Silver ran in followed by her two friends, Dark and Akira. "Young lady slow down and whear have you been!'' yelled Pantara. "Now Pantara i'm sure Silver was up to her old triks of her, Dark, and Akira going out before dawn am I right young lady?" said Shadow. Silver gulped and said, "Yes dad." Then turned to Akira and Dark "Hey Dark bet ya can't catch me." "Oh your on Silver." With that all three ran out the door into the snow.  
Dark was a black inu hanyou with only 5% human blood in him. He had a pitch black color tail and hair also stood 5'11"and a half. Akira was a red wolf hanyou with the same amount of human blood, her hair and tail are bright red. She stood 5'5". Silver was the only human in the village, but didn't care because she was the only human that could keep up with a youkai in a running match. She had red/blond hair and stood 5'7''.  
Silver was tackled from behind by Dark and sat on her back. Akira was just laughing her head off whil Silver yelled, "Get off me you asshole!" "Now, now is that anyway for a young lady to talk Sil," said Dark. Then suddenly they herd a howl and Akira said "hey guys I really didn't like the sound of that,'' her face pale. All three ran back to the village.  
When they got to Silver's house a pack of wolfs, the same ones that killed the silve kitsunes, busted in the village and the leader said, ''All you hanyou scum don't deserve to live we are your execusioners!' Shadow ran out and growled "You think your so great your just a mangy wolf!" Pantara looked a Silver then handed her a note with her name on it and said, "On your birthday read this leter Silver and I have to tell you something....me and Shadow are not your real parants." Silver was in shock and her face showed it clearly. "Now run and don't look behind you!" Pantara yelled running to Shadow ready to fight with him.  
Akira and Dark had to drag Silver because she wouldn't move. All she was thinking was *NO, NO, NO, NO! Its not true! this can't be happening!*  
The wolfs had killed everyone but Shadow and Pantara. "Well, well, well the only ones left are two panthers," said the leader. "Sir three of the hanyous got away they all looked to be no older than 14," said one of them. "Fine, we'll get them after we kill thease two." The leader lunged at Shadow biting and breaking his arm at the same time. Then suddenly he ran at Pantara snapping her neck and insantly killing her. Shadow's eyes turned red and charged at the wolf. The wolf turned around and used his claws to take off Shadows head.  
All three heard the wolfs laugh and Silver froze she didn't show any thing. All three of them knew that Pantara and Shadow where dead. The only family they ever had was dead and they whear all alone in the world.  
  
A/N I know said and sappy also just to let ya know I have nothing agenst wolf actually I like wolfs. If you want to burn all you want I don't care.  
  
Ja. Ne 


	3. chapter 3: Face to Face with a Youkai

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha, all I onw are Silver, Dark, Akira, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 3: Face to Face With a Youkai  
  
They kept running untill sundown, then when they made camp only then did Silver breakdown and cry. Akira walked over to her friend and held her. She cryed on Akira's shoulder untill she fell asleep. Dark picked Silver up and layed her by the fire and coverd her with some of the furs they brought. Then Akira sat down by the fire and Dark sat down next to her. "Why Dark I mean we did nothing and they killed owr parents, why?" she asked and started crying. Dark pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest. They both fell asleep, Akira on his chest with his head on hers.  
Silver was the first to wake up. She looked around and saw Akira ans Dark on eachother's arms. Silver smirked and yelled, "Hey love birds wake up!" Dark and Akira suddenly woke up then noticed to positin they where in and quickly seperated. Silver, forgeting about yesterday, started laughing. "Shut up Silver and come on we have to keep moving or thoes wolfs will find up," said Dark. They started walking and around noon Dark started feel a little uneasy and kept looking around. Soon Silver felt a cold chill up her spine and shudderd.  
Akira looked at them and was about to say something when she herd a growl. She looked to her left and saw a wolf 3ft from her about to strike. Dark's eyes where fushed on the wolf. It lunged and Akira couldn't move because she was too scared, so it got her and latched it's claws into her left arm and and the other in her right shoulder. He growled and was about to bite down to kill her when a black blur tackled it off her. Akira opened her eyes to see Dark glaring at the wolf snarling. Suddenly a giant red kitsune ran into view. It grabbed the wolf in its jaws and bit down. They hured boned snapping and saw blood flowing from its muzzle. The kitsune spit the wolf out(A/N thats not a sight you want to see *yuck*) and looked at Dark and Akira about to strike them when Silver ran in front of them and glared at it.  
The kitsune suddenly stopped and looked at her tilting its head like she was crazy. "I don't now how you are, but I won't let you attack my friends!" yelled Silver. What caught the red kitsune's attention was that her brown eyes suddenly flashed gold for a second. In a flash of light the kitsune turned into a man with bugendy/red hair and tail, his ears slightly pointed. Silver and him locked eyes staring at eachother. Just then the kitsune opend his mouth and said.....  
  
A/N cliffy don't ya just hate me for it. Well how is he and what will he say? I guess you will have to wait and find out in the next chapter.  
  
Ja. Ne. 


	4. Chapter 4:Captured

Disclamer: No i don't own Inuyasha people, all i own are Silver, Akira, Dark, Kit, Foxfire(the two oc in this chapter) and the polt.  
  
chapter 4: Captured  
  
^last time^  
Silver and him locked eyes staring at eachother. Just then he opend his mouth and said...  
  
^now on with the story^  
"why did you stop me, girl." Silver's temper flared. "Why!? why?, because thease two did nothing but get attacked by that wolf!" she yelled, "Plus what right do you to attack them!?!?" The kitsune winced at the volume of her voice. "I have a fight, because you are on my land and are causing trouble," he calmly stated. Dark's eyes widend, "your Shippo the taiyoukai of thease lands?" "Yes I am," stated Shippo.  
Suddenly another red kitsune, about Silver's age, ran into view and yelled, "Dad thare you are!" "Yes, now what do you want Foxfire?" asked Shippo. "The wolfs are leaving." "Good," said Shippo. Then a tiny kitsune ran into Shippo's arms, "Daddy I missed you." "Me too Kit," said Shippo. "Come on Akira, Dark lets get going," said Silver, Foxfire noticed saddness in her eyes and said, ''Um..miss are.." He didn't finish because Silver ran off.  
"Sorry about Silver Lord Shippo she, well we all are trying to get over something that happend yesterday," said Akira then ran off after Silver. Dark looked at Foxfire and said, "She normaly isn't like that," then ran off.  
  
^With Silver and Akira^  
Akira caught up with her first. She grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and yelled, "What the hell is the matter with you, I mean I know we lost our parents yesterday that doesn't mean you should have acted like that!'' Silver looked at Akira, her eyes falshing gold, then lowerd her head and whisperd, "I now I shouldn't have ran off but, seeing the...just....made me miss Pantara and Shadow and what she said to me...." Akira pulled her into a hug and said "Its going to be allright."  
  
^back With Shippo^  
Foxfire just looked at where Silver had been standing and thought *Why would her eyes hold such saddness* While Shippo thought *Why did her eyes flash gold.....I wounder* "Foxfire take Kit and head back to the castle I will be thare shortly" "Why where are you going dad?" asked Shippo gave his son a look and Foxfire picked up Kit and headed home. Shippo got a weird glint in his eyes and ran off.  
  
^Silver and Akira^  
Silver stoped crying and said, "Thanks Akira." "What are friends for," said Akira just as Dark walked up to them. "You feeling better Sil?" he asked. "Ya," said Silver. Suddenly a red blur ran past them and grabbed Silver. "Guys help!" she yelled.  
The demon put his hand over her mouth and she bit him. He hit the back of her head and the world went black for her.  
  
A/N well thats it for now people. I'll updated in a while.  
  
Ja. Ne 


	5. Chapter 5:New Life

Disclamer:Do i have to say it..............Alright i don't own Inuyasha only the oc and the plot.  
  
Chapter 5:New Life  
  
Someone was watching her, she could feel it even though she was still asleep. Silver opend her eyes and saw a ceailng of a room. She looked to her right and saw a female kitsune standing in a door way. "Well I see your up," the kitsune said chearly. Silver sat up and looked right at her then said, "Who are you and where am I?'' "I am Lady Yumi and your in the castle of the Southern Lord," said Yumi. Silver's eyes widend before they turned into slits. She knew who kiddnapped her and she wanted a few choice words with him. "Where is Lord Shippo at?" she asked calmly, hidding her anger. "I think hes in the dojo with Foxfire, you want to know why he brought you here,'' Yumi said. Silver just nodded and Yumi said, "We'll then I will take you to him." Silver got off the bed and followed her.  
They walked to the dojo. When they got there they herd Shippo and Foxfire arguing. "I don't care father it wasn't right!" yelled Foxfire. "What I do is my own reason," said Shippo. Silver's eyes twiched and she kicked the door open yelling, "Lord Shippo I want a word with you now!" Both Shippo and Foxfire winched at the volume of her voice. "May I ask why?'' said Shippo calmly. "WHY! why,because you kiddnapped me from my friends and then give me a major head ach!" she yelled agin. "I will tell you why later on but for now I will only say something about you make me wounder something," said Shippo, "Now with that said you will be living here from now on." After he said that Shippo walked out with Yumi by his side.  
Foxfire watched as Silver punched a wall, then fell to the floor. "That jerk I still have to find that wolf and make him pay,'' she whiperd. "For what miss?" asked Foxfire. "Nothing that conserns you and its Silver," she said coldly. Foxfire walked over to her and helped her up and said, "Come on its almost time for lunch you can eat with us, also my little brother might ask you some questions about how your dressed(A/N she is wearing the samething as Inuyasha but its midnight blue) Oh we are supposed to have company too."  
They walked back Silver looking at the groung the whole time. Whne they got back inside Foxfire led her to the dinning hall where Silver saw three hanyous, two adults and a littel girl. "Hey Foxfire she your girlfriend," snickerd the male hanyou getting him slapped by his mate. "Inuyasha leave them alone." "Fhe. Yes Kagome," said Inuyasha. Kit and the little girl started laughing. "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha, Keade," said Foxfire chearly, "Whear are my parents?" "Oh mom and dad had to go on patrol so its just the six of us," said Kit "Oh," said Foxfire.  
"So whats your name?" asked Kagome. "Names Silver," she said coldly. "Fh someone needs a swift kick in the ass," said Inuyasha. Silver glared at him befiore grabbing two apples and throwing one of them at him. "Ow" "Servs ya right inu," Silver said coldly before standing up and walking out of the room. "That wench is going to pay,'' said Inuyasha before running after her. "We better go out their and stop him," said kagome before they ran after them.  
When they got outside they saw Silver and Inuyasha locking eyes. "Leave me alone, mutt, I want nothing to do with the canine family besides my two best friends," said Silver, her vioce thick with venom. "I don't care you threw something at me," snarled Inuyasha. "Fine then if you don't leave me alone I will fight you!" yelled Silver. "Fine but if you get hurt don't blame me," with that said Inuyasha ran at her. Silver waited untill her got closer then jumped over him, kicking Inuyasha in the back after she landed behind him. Inuyasha grunted in pain before turning shaprly and punching her in the shoulder. To everyones surprise Silver barly moved and her eyes flashed gold. Silver then puched Inuyasha in the face and kicked him in the croch. Inuyasha fell in pain and howled in a high pitch.  
^one month later^  
Silver was in the garden with Keade and Kit. "Silver can I ask you something?" said Keade. "Sure what is it Keade," said Silver almost chearly. "Why is it me, Kit, or my mom your kind, but around anyone else, like my dad your cold?" asked Keade. Silver sighed and put her hands in her pockets touching the note pantara gaver her. "It's because I had a bad experiance with some youkai unless I fell I can trust them I hide my feelings from them," she said, "But for Kagome, you, Kit, and Lady Yumi I feel I can trust you." Silver took the note out of her pocket and sighed. "What wrong Silver?" asked Kit. "Silver bent over and ruffled his hair and said "Oh nothing really just remembering that I turn 15 in 3 days thats all." At that Kit and Keade smiled and walked away. Silver was about to run after them when someone took the note from her. Silver turned around yelling, "Give that back or your dead!" She looked and saw Foxfire looking at it. He suddenly asked her, "So what with this letter Silver?'' "Its from my parents now give it back you jerk!" Silver yelled. Her shout attracked Yumi, when she got thare she herd Foxfire ask Silver, "So why havn't you opend it yet?'' "Thats because I cant for three more days on my birthday, Now give it back!" yelled Silver.Young man give it back," said Yumi in a stricked voice. Foxfire handed the note back and walked off. umi walked up to Silver and said, "So your birthday is in three days." Silver looked away and said, "Yes it is Lady Yumi know if you don't mind i'm goin to my room now." With that Silver walked back up to the castle. Yumi fallowed her, an idea forming in her head.  
  
A/N well thats it for know sorry I would have updated sooner but I had a history project. as an appology heres a small look at what is going to happen in teh next chapter: Silver was ingulfed in a blue light and started to scream in pain. Foxfire tryed to help but couldn't move, all he could do was watch. well that it for know o and Name thanx for reviewing  
  
Ja.Ne 


	6. Chapter 6: Suprisept 1

SK:Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had writers block. Also i'm statting another story on under the name SilverKit its a Beyblade V Force story called New Bladebreaker? Ancenint Ledgen

Shina:Hey SK get on with the story or should I

SK:Shut up ya over grown cat I was just telling them why i hadn't updated.

Shina:What did you call me fox

SK:You herd me Shina. Oh this it a friend of mine who will be helping me with the story from now on.

Shina:Alos I will be writing later scenes

SK:Hits Shian on the head Do the disclamer will ya.

Shina:Grumbles something then aloud SilverKi does not own Inuyasha, Lucky for some characters like...

SK:Slaps hand over Shina's mouth Well on wil the storyNervus laugh

Chapter 6: Suprise(pt 1)

Two Days Later

Silver got a rude awaking form a perfect dream. The reason was she herd someone shout, "No hanyou!'' Silver got out of bed threw a robe on and wlked to the door growling. She threw the door opend and yelled, "Shut up some people are tying to sleep!" When she stoped shouting Silver opend her eyes and saw Inuyasha and a inu youkai. "Is this the human that cough emparesed you Inuyasha?" asked the youkai. "If you mean kicking that mutt in the crotch," yawned Silver, "then ya thats me." Ya and I will get you back," growled Inuyasha. Silver ignored him and looked at the older youkai and said, " So Inu who are you?" "I am Sesshomaru the taiyoukai of the western lands," said Sesshomaru. "Thats cool never been there though," with that she went back into her room to get dressed. "I have never seen a human so bold maybe Shippo was right about her," said Sesshomaru, ''Come on brother we have a meeting with Shippo don't we?" "Fh," said Inuyasha and the started walking to the dojo.

Silver had just finished gettign dreased when she herd a knock on her bedroom door. She walked to her door and opend it to see Kit, Keade, and a inu youkai pup. She smiled at Kit and Keade and picked them up. Just then she saw a female inu youkai come up to them and saw Silver holding Kit and Keade and said, "Hello I don't think I have seen you here before?" Kit answerd for Silver in case she acted like she normally did when she ment a inu and said, '' Her names Silver Lady Rin, she is mine and Keade's babysiter." Silver looked at Rin and was about to say somethign when she felt a tug on her pants. Silver looked down and saw the little inu tugging on her pants. Rin saw this then went over and picked him up. She then said, "Sessho what are you doing?" "Nothing mommy I was just wonderign why she was whearing a kimono like uncle Inu's" said Sessho. "Its simple little guy I fought to much in my village with my friend Akira and Dark, so both me and Akira couldn't whear girl kimonos anymore because they would get runed every day," said Silver. "Wow she held her tounge talking infront of an inu," said Keade supirsed. Silver looked down at her and said, "I hold my tounge when talking to you and your mother don't I." "Ya your right Silver,'' said Keade. Silver smiled at her then Kit, Keade, Silver, Rin, and Sessho went to the garden.

"So what do you think about living with Lord Shippo and Lady Yumi, Silver?" asked Rin. "Its ok," Said Silver, "but it would be a lot better is Akira and Dark were hear." "Frieds of yours?" said Rin. "Ya they are the two most funniest hanyous that were in the whole vilage," said Silver, "But sometimes I would swear they were ful blooded youkais.'' Suddenly they herd a yelp and turned to see kit being bitten by Keade and Sessho. Keade had bit his tail so he had started crying and said a few swear words that made Silver walk up to him and pull on both his ears. "Hey Silver that hurts let go Silver let go," wined Kit. "I know it hurts but I'm doing this because of your mouth," Said Silver. Keade and Sessho were laughing but stoped suddenly. "Silver what are you doing to him?" said Shippo from behind her. Silver gulped and let go of Kits ears. She turned around to look at him, her eyes harden. "Dad she was only teaching me not to swear,'' said Kit."Alright," said Shippo, "Keade you and Kit go up to the castle, Kagome and Yumi are going on a arrend and they said you where needed for it.""kay," they both said and ran back to meet their mothers. Now what will I do I really don't have to babysit know thougth Silver. "Oh Silver I was woundering if you and Foxfire would run into a village nearby and pick something up for me," said Shippo. "Sure I got nothing else to do," said Silver then walking up to the caslte. When she got there she saw Foxfire ready to leave and yelled, "Foxfire whait up!" "What do you want Silver?" asked Foxfire. "Your dad told me to go with you," she said. "Oh, well come on lets get going then," he said and they both walk twords the village.

{In The Village}

"Man Silver you sure can be slow at times," said Foxfire as he walked into the village, Silver right behind him. "Eather take that smile off your face or I will for you," said Silver. "What ever Silver, "said Foxfire, "Now come on let pick the things my dad wanted and get out of hear i'm starting to feel uneasy." Silver mutterd,"wimp can't take a few humans." "I herd that Silver!" growled Foxfire. Silver just walked past them and they headed to the market to buy somethings. After a while Silver was glad she had brought her money with her because she saw something that cought her eyes. It was a pendent that was a silver fox. She walked over and picked it up looking at it when she was startled when a person asked, "You want to buy that young lady?" Silver looked and was an elderly lady lookin gat her and for some odd reason she seemed failear to her. She was snaped out of her daze when she herd Foxfire yell, "Owch you mangy dog thats attached you know!" "Oh ya how much is it," Silver said, " and could you hurry I might need to stop him from killing that dog." "Silver come on are you ready to leave to get the other stuff yet!'' yelled Foxfire. "Oh is that your name young lady?" asked the old woman. "Yes ma'am," said Silver. "Oh then its yours go on now and catch up with your friend," the woman said smiling. Just as Silve was going to say something but the old woman and her thing were gone.

Her and Foxfire had bought everything Shippo had wanted and were heading back when they ran into two hanyou. One was a red wolf hanyou and the other hanyou was a black inu. "Hey watching buddy," said the inu then her tured to his conpanyon and said, "Are you ok Akira?" He helped her up just and they both got a good look at Silver and Foxfire. The wolf jumped at Silver and yelled, "Silver your alive!" "Akira, Dark I can't belive it," said Silver and huged Akira back. "Sil its really you," said Dark, "I thought that demon killed you when I get my hands on that filthy..." He stoped when her heard a low deep growl coming from behind Silver. Silver turned around and saw Foxfire growling at Dark, showing his fangs. "Foxfire whats wrong with you?" asked Silver. "That inu just insalted my father!" yelled Foxfire, still showing his fangs. Dark looked at Foxfire then something clicked and startled he said, "Hey your that Kitsune from that day a mounth ago when we met Lord Shippo." "Didn't you call him father to?" asked Akira. "Yes and if this hanyou doesn't apologise for what he just called my dad hes going to lose his ears!" yelled Foxfire. Silver had enough and walked over to Foxfire. Foxfire looked at her then got something he didn't ecpect. Silver raised her hand and slaped Foxfire acrosed the face. "Foxfire Dark didn't know why your dad kidnapped me, Heck I still don't know the whole reason why," said Silver, "So don't threadn him, hes like an older brother to me so if you lay one claw on his i swear i'll hurt you.'' Foxfire looked at her and bowed his head and said, "Come on lets go dads going to be worried about us, or Inuyasha might start thinking something he shouldn't." "Ya and I rather not want him to think that," said Silver her face showing her disgust at the thought. "Hey Sil can we come we have so much to catch up on?" asked Akira. Silver looked at Foxfire, who sighed and said, "Ya come on you can only stay though if my dad says so."

They walked for a while, Akira told Silver the things that her and Dark had been up to for the past month. "So have you told him yet?" asked Silver. Akira blushed and said, "Not yet I was waiting untill we found you." Silver was about to say something when they all herd a growl. "What are you doing on my lands?" said a voice. "Hey Shippo calm down please thear friends of mine," said Silver, "And I was woundering if they could stay at the castle for a while?" "Fine but if they do anything there gone," said Shippo. "Silver sighed and they contiued up to the castle. When they got thare Silver was tackled by a blur of red fur. "Hey Kit are you always going to do that squirt?" asked Silver ruffling his hair. "Maybe," said Kit, "Hey Silver who are thease two?" "Thease are my friends Dark and Akira," said Silver. "Ya mean the two you talk about with me and Keade?" asked Kit, cousing Akira to laugh. "Hey what so funny?" asked Kit. "Sorry but its all your questions," said Akira, "What are you Sil his babysiter or somehting.'' "Ya I am, his and Keade's," said Silver. "And shes the best," said Kit.Soon Yumi came out and said, "Come on its late time for bed." "Damn," said Silver, Kit, and Foxfire together. "Well I know see were Kit got his bad mouth from," said Yumi, "Now you three get your but in gear and go to bed.'' Dark and Akira started laughing at them cousing Yumi to spot them and said, "You must be Dark and Akira." They both looed at eachother and nodded. "Well while your hear Dark your in Foxfire's room and Akira your in Silver's,'' said Yumi, "So bed now." They all went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

The Next Day

Silver woke up and noticed that it was around noon. Man why did I sleep so late Silver thought Oh ya thats right me and Akira talked untill almost dawn Silver got out of bed and went over to her closet and changed into her normal attire. just as she was about to leave her room she rememberd it was her birthday and grabed the note off her table near her bed and put it in her pockett to read that night. Suddenly she got a weird feeling to take the fox pendent she got the other day with her so she grabed it and put it in with the letter. Afterwords she opend her door and walked out of her room, sighing she thought, I'm 15 today so why am I so sad. She walked down the stares and didn't see anyone so she walked outside and to the garden. I still think its weird that I feel so at home around nature she thought, Its like I'm supposed to be hear

When Silver walked into the garden she herd people yell, "Suprise!" Silver nearly jumped out of her skin, but relaxed when she saw that is was only Kit, Foxfire,Lady Yumi, Lord Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Keade, Akira, and Dark thare and she said, "Whats going on?" "Come on Sil don't tell us you forgot today was your birthday," said Dark. "No I didn't," said Silver. "Well me and Keade, with out mothers help made a party for ya Silver," said Kit. "Thank you guy," said Silver. Akira and Dark gave her their present first which was a new kimono that was a silver color. "Thanks you two," said Silver. Then Inuyasha and Kagome me her a pair of dimond earing from Kagome's time and told Silver that they would pearch her ears aflter the party so she could wear them. Shippo and Yumi got her an girls kimono that was black with a silver moon on it. Dark and Akira started laughing when they saw their friend's face after opening the present. Foxfire gave Silver his presant, and for some reason was a little nervus. Silver opened it to reveal a necklace that matched the pendant she had gotten the other day. She looked at him and Foxfire said, "Well I saw you getting that pendent yesterday and saw this necklace and thought it would look nice on you." She, for the first time she met Foxfire, smiled at him. Kit and keade where the onlyones beside Foxfire to see it and chuckled. Then Keade gave Silver the present for her and Kit. Silver opened it and smilled. Inside was a statue of a spirit kitsune that was silver. she looked at them and they both just smilled at her.

After she had thanked everyone she went up to her room and put her new kimono on, the girl on, and the necklace Foxfire got her. Then put the pendent on then walked out of her room and right into Foxfire. "Um hey Silver you look really nice," said Foxfire, trying to stay calm. "Hey I was just going to go for a walk want to come with Foxfire?" she asked. "Um ya that would be great," said Foxfire. They walked outside and headed for the forest. When they got thare Foxfire led her to a small lake. "Wow, this is beautiful," said Silver. "Ya and you want to know something Silver you the first person I've ever brought hear," said Foxfire. "Really?" she asked. "Ya, kinda hard to beleave I know,'' he said.

They talked for hours untill the sun went down. "I gues we better be going back huh," said Foxfire. "I gues we better," said Silver. Foxfire helped her up and they walked back up. When they got thare they saw Dark and Akira talking to eachother. Foxfire and Silver walked passed them and Silver yelled, "Just tell eachother allready!" Foxfire started laughing and they walked up to their rooms. Silver got to her room and walked in. She removed the note from her pocket and started reading it and said,"No no no no.'' Foxfire walked in and asked, "What wrong Silver?" She open the letter and started reading it not noticing the pendent started to glow..

Dear Silver, Sweety if your reading this then me and your father have died before we could tell you the truth. Hopefully a family found you untill you 15 Well I gues I sould start form the beging and why I'm writing this. Silver I am a silver spirit kitsune and your father was a silver kitsune youkai. Alot of people hated us because we fell inlove and became mates. Thare was one, a wolf youkai named Spawn that hated it the most and want to kill us for it. When he found out I was pregnate for you he decided to hurry up and try to kill me before I had you. Luckly me and your father hid at you grandmothers, your fathers mother. After you were born it was the happest day of our lives. We asked your grandmother to hold onto your pendent that sypolized who you where. Sweety thease my sound cheap comming from a letter to you but we had to change you into a human to protec you from that wolf. If you are said about our death of you fatser parent Silver still, you need to move on. Let your heart open up to a people and to the boy setting next to you. Silver you may not know this but even though the people you love are dead you still need to love and let people have you love. Silver I hope you find love and a mate when your older like I did and be happy.

Love, Mom.

Suddenly a blue light engulfed Silver and she droped the letter. She started to float and scream in pain. Foxfire tryed to help her put couldn't, he was frozen. Silver's body started to shift and change. She started growing a tail and her ears pointed and moved to the top of her head. He finger nails grew into claws and she grew fangs. When the light dimmed and faded Silver droped onto her bed. Foxfire walked up to her and.....

SK: Cliffy people I wounder what will happen.

Shina:Well we both know but if you want to know your going have to wait untill the nxt chapter.

SK: ya but untill I get two review I'm not posting then next chapter.

Kouga:Hey am I ever in this story.

SK:Sees Kouga and runs up to him and hugs him Kouga i'm your bigest fan!

Shian:Ya Kouga you are don't worry.

Kouga:sweat drop thats great Hugs SK back  
Shina:Well cya next time, Oh and Burn all you want they will be used to light our fires....Ja.Ne.


	7. Chapter 7: Suprise pt2

Shina: Well heres the second part.

SK: I wounder if anyone was expecting that

Kouga: what if that girl a youkai?

SK:Your cute when your confused

Shina:Stop flirting!

SilverKit and Kouga look at Shina with a confused look on there face

Shina:slaps forehead Oh Nevermind

Kouga:SilverKit doesn't own Inuyasha....sadly

Chapter 7:Surprise(pt 2)

Last Time

Her hair lightend and grew to the middle of her back, her ears went to the top of her head.(SK: if you have ever seen Yu Yu Hakusho they look like Yoko Kurama's ears) She grew a tail, her teeth turned into fangs, her nails turned into claws. The light faded and she landed on her bed. Foxfire walked up to her and...

Now

Foxfire walked up to her and nudged her shoulder trying to wake her. What happend to her? thought Foxfire. Then outloud he said, "Silver, hey Silver wake up." Silver stired a little, he could she her eyes moveing under her eyeslids. Foxfire did the first thing that came to his mind, he jumped on her. Silvers eyes snapped open and Foxfire noticed that they were gold."Oh my head," she wined. Silver then noticed Foxfire on top of her and yelled, "Foxfire get off of me!" Foxfire stood up just as Dark, Akira, Yumi, and Shippo busted threw the door. "Whats going on!" yelled Shippo then he noticed that Foxfire's mouth was open and that he was stareing at someone. Shippo looked and his eyes bugged. Silver saw this and growled, "What the hell are you looking at?'' "Um Sil look at your self in the mirror," said Akira.

Silver walked to her mirror and saw that her hair was silver and to the middle of her back. She saw that her teeth were fangs, her nails were claws, and her ears were on top of her head and looked like fox ears. Silver turned around with a shocked expresion on her face and was about to faint untill she felt something rub agenst her ankle. She looked down and saw a silver tail, then she did faint. Dark hurried and cought her before she hit the floor.

"Um Foxfire were you with Silver when this happend?" asked Akira. "Ya I was and the weirdest thing was that is happend when she started reading that letter of hers aloud then a light surounded her," said Foxfire, "Then when it cleared she looked like this," motioning his hand twords Silver. Dark placed Silver on her bed and they all left, leaving Silver in Akira's care. Shippo turned to Foxfire and looked his son fight in the eyes. "Foxfire yor watching over Silver and teaching her how to control her new abilites," said Shippo. "Fine by me," said Foxfire. "Why is that?" asked Shippo. "We finnaly made up, we are I gues friends," said Foxfire walking into his room. This is going to be interesting, thought Foxfire.

Silver woke up and looked around. She looked out the window noticeing saw the sun already up and looked to be around 9 oclock. She got out of bed and felt something rub agenst her leg. Silver looked down and saw her tail. It hit her like a tone of bricks the, memory of last night came floodig back. She did a soft laugh and thought, Ironic, everyone said I had to be a youkai because I could keep up easly with everyone. She looked in the mirror and noticed that the pented she had worn when she read the letter was missing. Silver went to her closet and grabed the kimono that Dark and Akira had giving her. She looked in the mirror agin, she still had the necklace Foxfire gave her on. She looked closely adn thought she saw a mark on her right shoulder. She pulled her sleave down and gulped, the mark was her pendent. She walked out of her room deep in thought, only to come out of it when she ran into someone. "hey Sil deep in thougt?" asked someone. "Foxfire since when do you call me Sil?" asked Silver. "I don't know it just sliped really," said Foxfire. "Ok, oh and ya I was deep in thought," said Silver. Silver started walking and Foxfire fallowed her. Silver looked over her shoulder saying, "Why are you fallowing me!" 'Well you see my dad said I have to watch you," said Foxfire. Then after catching the look on her face, one that said 'your not telling me everything', and said, "Also he said to train you."

Silver sighed and looked at Foxfire then said, "You can do that only if you can catch me." She then took off running. Foxfire growled and ran off after her. Silver ran into the forest heading twords the lake. She kept running and as she got to the lake, Foxfire tackled her. "Ha got ya Silver," said Foxfire. Silver grinned and rolled twords the lake taking Foxfire with her. When they both hit the water he yellped in surpirise. Silver dived under water looking up at Foxfire. Hmm should I or shouldn't I?" thought Silver. Suddenly a smile came acrosed Silver's face and she grabed Foxfire's ankles.

Foxfire had been loking around for Silver, also keeping his ears open for her too. He yelped agin when he felt something grab and pull him under water. He threw his arms around trying to get what attacked him. He looked around and saw someting silver flash by his face. He growled and looked around knowing it was Silver. Silver swam up to Foxfire and taped his soldier. Foxfire turned around and his blue eyes stared right into gold ones. He grinned and before Silver knew why he grabed her waist and pulled her to the surface.When they broke the surface of the water they kept starting into eachothers eyes. "hey Silver, bro stop flirting will ya!" yelled Kit, "Dad want to see you in the dojo," he left laughing at them. "Get back here you little runt!" both Foxfire and Silver together.

They got out of the lake and Foxfire shook the water out of his hair and tail getting Silver, who had just done the same theng. He grinned at her and Silver pushed him while walking past. Shippo stood outside the dojo waiting for Foxfire and Silver. When they finally walked up Shippo saw their wet cloths and said, "So were you two taking a swim.'' "I would call it more like flirting," said Kit who was behind him. "Really why is that?" asked Shippo. Kit looked at Foxfire and Silver then said, "When I got there they were staring into eachother's eyes.'' "Really?" said Shippo. "Your dead runt!" yelled Foxfire and lunged at his little brother, but before he could get Kit Shippo grabed the colar of his shirt. "Kit go up to the castle and help your mother," said Shippo, "Foxfire your staying here and training Silver."

"What!" yelled Silver, "I don't need training I can fight fine already.'' "That may have been the case before," growled Shippo, "But now is diffrent, you need help training your abilitys.'' Silver growled in anoyense, since he didn't beleave in her abilitys. Shippo left thinkingm Should I really leave those two alone? "Foxfire your dead!" he herd Silver yell. Shippo sighed and went to atrol his lands.

[Inside the dojo]

"Ok Silver get ready," said Foxfire, "Oh and no matter how hard you try your not going to kill me.'' Silver glared at him and said, "Your the teacher you start.'' ''Fine then,'' said Foxfire. He ran at her, Silver grinned and moved out of the way causing him to run into the wall. Silver started laughing and Foxfire rammed his shoulder into her stomach. Spit flew out of her mouth but she quickly recoverd and started growling at Foxfire. Silver ran at him and used her claws to attack. She ripped the skin of his arm leaveing four deep wounds that would probly scar. Foxfire looked at her and started growling.

He jumped at her and kicked Silver hard in the stomech makeing her double over in pain. "See you don't know everything Silver," said Foxfire, "You also need to use you nose and ears in battle too not just your sight, speed and streight." "That one time you held back didn't you ," said Silver standing to her feet. Foxfire looked at her and said, "Hai.'' "Lets continue I know I can beat you," said Silver. "Fine then I will get serious,'' said Foxfire and started running so fast Silver counldn't see him well. Silver closed her eyes and relied on her hearing. Remember a clear mind is all you need to win, she thought. She quickly dodged a punch Foxfire threw at her and retaleated with one of her own. Silver started laughing and Foxfire looked at her saying, "Whats so funny?" "The look on your face," said Silver. Foxfire was starting to get annoyed by her laughing and did the only thing he could think of. He walked up to her and wraped his arms around her waist, like he did in the lake. Silver looked at him as he lowerd his face to meet hers, their lips met. Silver first fought, but soonmelted into it. Just then two people walked in seeing the two and.....

Shina:smileing Didn't see that comming did ya.

SilverKit and Kouga wake up after being knocked out

SK:Huh whats going on?

Kouga:Ya what happend.

Shina:You two made me mad so I knocked you out.

Kouga:Your a dead Neko Shina!

Shina:Screams Not agin!

SK:Laughign Ja. Ne. and don't forget to revew.

(Hai=yes)


	8. Chapter 8:Randsom

SK:Well new chapter

Shina:Ya Oh and kouga left his mate took him home

SK:Ya that was a laugh right by the ear lol!

Shina:Well on with the story cya, see other chapters for disclamer

Chapter 8: Randsom

Last Time

Silver faught but quickly melted into it. Just then two people walked by to see them and...

Now

The two people smirked and one said, "Looks like the boss was right let go tell him before we get caught." "Ya I really want to stay alive a little longer," said the other one and both took off running. Just as they left Kit ran into the dojo keade right behind him. When they saw Silver and Foxfire, Kit yelled, "Thats grose do it someplace else!'' Foxfire and Silver quickly seperated and they were both blushing. Keade and Kit started laughing there heads off just as Dark and Akira walked in. They looked around and said, "Did we miss something?" "When me and Keade walked in we sa..," said Kit, Foxfire quickly putting his hand over his brother's mouth. "We saw them both," started Keade getting Silver's hand over her mouth. Akira looked at her friend and started laughing. "Shut up Akira!" yelled Silver blushing. Akira kept laughing and Silver tackled her. After a while they started walking back not notecing the four pair of eyes watching them. While walking Kit jumped onto Silver's shoulder. Silver laughed and moved him into her arms.

Kit started falling asleep and snuggled closer to Silver and everyone smiled. Keade started falling asleep, so Akira picked her up and Keade did the same thing Kit did. When they got to the castle Silver put Kit and Keade to bed. Then Akira, Dark, Foxfire, and Silver went to bed as well.

After a while four shadows went into Kit's room and grabed him. Silver herd something, one of the shadows had broke something in Kits room, she ran to the source. Silver got to Kit's room and saw the only thing in his room was a note on his bed. Suddenly Shippo, Yumi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Dark, Akira, and Foxfire ran into the room and Saw Silver with a note in her hand. Silver handed it to Yumi and Shippo. Shippo tore it open and read it out loud.

Lord Shippo and Lady Yumi

We have taken the little brat of yours. If you ever want him back give us the silver kitsune. Tell her to come to a cave on the western-southern border. Only the kids older brother can come with her or we kill the kid

Rouge Wolf Pack

Shippo growled and was about to tell Silver and Foxfire to stay put and not to go, but they were already gone.

SK:I can't belive you did that to Kit

Shina:Bit me SilverKit

SK:bites Shina's tail

Shine:yelled in pain

SK:lets go of Shina's tail well thats for now Ja.Ne.

Shina:Runs at SilverKit

SK:Rolls her eyes and moves to the side causing Shina to run into a closet, closeing and lockig the door

Shina:Let me out of here

SK:Walks off Cya next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9:The Surch

Shina:Struggleing to open the closet door.

SK:Well looks like Shina cant get out of the closet so I gues i'm writting the cahpter.

Shina:Oh no your not let me out of here!  
SK:No your staying in there for a while and people your going to see if Kit gets free of not and If somethign happend between Silver and Foxfire(see first chapter for disclamer)

Chapter 9:The Surch

Silver and Foxfire were running for the border. All Silver kept thinking was, Its all my falt Kit got kidnapped. "Are you ok Silver," asked Foxfire. "No its my falt the took Kit Foxfire," said Silver. Foxfire suddenly stoped and turned around to face Silver. "Were going to set up camp Silver its almost night fall," said Foxfire. ''Ok," said Silver. They set up camp near a river and Silver sat down under a tree. Foxfire sat down next to her and Silver didn't even notice him. Foxfire was getting really woried and pulled Silver into his lap. Silver gave a small yelp and turn to see Foxfire looking at her laughter in his eyes.

"Its not your falt Silver its not so don't say it is," said Foxfire. "But its true if I had never met you Kit would never had been taken," said Silver. "I didn't notice you were so close to him," said Foxfire. "Hes like the little brother I never had,'' said Silver, "and now because of me he might be in pain at this vary minute." Silver broke down crying and Foxfire put her in a tighter hug letting her cry into his cheast. "We'll get him back Sil, we'll get Kit back," wisperd Foxfire into her ear. Silver soon fell asleep and every time Foxfire tryed to move her she would whine. Well I gues were stuck like this, thought Foxfire, Oh well at least shes asleep.

Silver woke up feeling two strong arms around her waist and looked to see that it was Foxfire. Silver snuggled closer to him and Foxfire looked down at her. Silver saw this and said, "Your awake?" "Ya good morning Sil," said Foxfire. "Morning Fox,'' said Silver. They seperated and stood up. They both contiued walking and Silver kept looking at Foxfire out of the corner of her eyes. Why am I feeling like this I mean I thought I hated him, thought Silver, But now it seem like the total oposet. Little did Silver know Foxfire was doing and thinking the exact same thing and saw her looking at him.

One Month Later

"Well were almost there are you ready Silver?" asked Foxfire. "Ya," said Silver. "Um Silver I sorta have to tell you something," said Foxfire. "Um me too Foxfire but you go first,'' said Silver. "Silver I well I think I'm in love with you," said Foxfire. Silver looked right at him and said, "I think the same way about you Foxfire." "Really," said Foxfire. "Yes but lets talk about this after we get Kit back," said Silver. They kept walking untill they herd a howl and looked to se a cave entrence with a wolf youkai holding on to a red kitsune. Silver noticed that it was Kit and started growling, Foxfire was growling as well.

"Now, now don't make me hurt the runt,'' said the Wolf. "Let him go," growled Silver. "Why what is he to you I'm only fallowing arders to hold the runt." said the runt. Kit started to stir smeling Silver and Foxfire's sent. Are they here to save me or did these wolfs take them too, thought Kit. "Let Kit go now!" yelled Foxfire. "Foxfire, Silver?" asked Kit a little confused and sleepy. The wolf howled and fiveteen other wolfs come out and yelled, "You now the orders grab the Kitsune!" The wolfs ran at them and Silver jumped into a tree. Foxfire fallowed her and nodded. Silver jumped down knocking out two wolfs as she fell. "Man thats pitiful," said Silver. Foxfire laughed and jumped down as well also taking two wolfs out.

Silver attack two wolfs with her claws and ribbed ones head off. Foxfire disimbowled five wolfs and took ones arm off. Silver got a good look at one of them and yelled, "You your the wolf's that killed my parents!" the wolf holdign Kit smirked and said, "Yep both your real and foster little girl.'' Foxfire and Silver had taken all but two wolfs out not counting the one that had Kit. "You two leave and report back to the boss," said the one holding Kit. The two ran off and the remaning wolf started gribbing Kit harder and broke his arm. Kit snaped out of his stupor and screamed in pain. "Thats enough let him go!" yelled Silver and charged the wolf. She clawed his hand making him let go of Kit. Silver picked up Kit and held him close muttering into his ear, "I'm so so sorry thats happend to you Kit." Just them the wolf clawed Silver in the back and kicked her feet from off from under her making her fall.

Foxfire's eyes turned from blue to red and he growled at the wolf. He turned into his kitsune form and charged the wolf getting it away from Silver and Kit. Foxfire looked right at the wolf showing his fangs and bit down on his arm taking it right off leaving the wolf with its left arm remaning. Foxfire turned back to his human form, blood dripping from his fangs and said, "Leave and tell your boss that everyone that is attached to me, Silver, and my brother will attack his and kill him." The wolf ran holding were his arm used to be and Foxfire walked over to Silver.

Foxfire Knelled down beside her and said, "Sil are you ok?" Silver looked at him and said, "Not really can you help me up Fox?" "Sure thing Sil," said Foxfire and helped her stand up. They went to a hot spring and sat Silver down. Foxfire noticed that Kit was passed out of Silver's arm. "Hey Sil hand me Kit so I can clean and bind his arm ok," said Foxfire. Silver handed Kit to him and he took off Kits shirt and cleaned it. Foxfire found two twigs and ribed a strip fomr his shirt and wraped it around Kits arm with the twigs to keep him arm straight. "Sil I'm going to have to take your shit off to look at your back so just hold it on your front alright," said Foxfire. Silver nodded and Foxfire did what he said he would. When it came for bandages he noticed that Silver had a bag with bandages in it and wraped her back. Foxfire put Kit in his arms and layed down next to Silver, who snuggled closer to him and they all fell asleep.

Shina:I finally got out of the closet.

SK:Ya this chapter was just me no shina at all so untill the next chapter Ja,Ne.

Shina:Ya Cya later people.


	10. Chapter 10:Finding A Way

Shina:Rubbing her legs

SK:If your woundering Shina is trying to get the feeling back in her legs.

Shina:Ya I was in that closet for a good three hours before I got out.

SK:Ya well on with the story

Shina:Ya on with the stor.

Chapter 10:Finding A Way

Silver stired and sat up yawning. Foxfire saw her and said,

"Back feeling better I see." "Ya a little cut always heals fast for me,"

said Silver. "That was more then a little cut let me see your back

agin," said Foxfire. Silver turned her back to him and Foxfire lifted her

shirt. Foxfire noticed all but a shallow cut was left. He put her shirt

back down just a Kit started whinning. Silver picked Kit up and said,

"Its ok Kit its ok no onw is going to hurt you." Kit stired and opens his

eyes. "Hey runt how are you feeling?" asked Foxfire. Kit just

snuggled into Silver and mutterd, "My arm hurts like heck." Silver

ruffled Kits hair and said, "Don't worry Kit it will heal soon."

A few days later Kit's arm was fully healed and he was walking

with them doing stunts. "Fox when we get back umm well you know,"

said Silver. "Sil I told you the truth and nothing will change that," said

Foxfire and pulled Silver into his arms. "So you two finnaly told

eachotherhow you feel huh,'' said Kit. "Kit come on were nearly home

be good," said Silver. "Yes I get to see Keade, Mom, and Dad agin!"

yelled Kit. Foxfire and Silver started laughing.

{Shippo's Castle}

Shippo was paceing the room of his study. "Shippo calm down

please," said Yumi. "How can I Yumi when Foxfire, Silver, and Kit

could be in trouble," said Shippo. Both of them looked at the door

when they hurd someone laugh. "Come on Shippo I know your boy

and if they even dared hurt Kit Foxfire would bite their heads off,"

said Sesshomaru, "Then that Silver also sees Kit at a little brother

and would attack her hardest herself and I will feel sorry for anyone

at the end of their claws." "Hes right you know," said Rin from beside

him.

They all looked out the window when the herd someone yell,

"Ya there back Dark!'' "I know Akira come on," said Dark. They saw

that Silver, Foxfire and Kit walking into the yard, Kit in Silver's arms,

and Silver's head on Foxfire's shoulder. "Hey Shippo I think I know

who your daughter-in-law is going to be," said Sesshomaru. "You

don't think I know that mutt face lets go see them," said Shippo. All

five of them walked out. Sessho ran out and tackled Kit when he

jumped out of Silver's arms. Silver laughed and Foxfire grinned.

Hey Kit your back," said Sessho. "Foxfire, Silver!" yelled

Shippo. Both of the gulped and looked at eachother. "Thank god your

safe," said Yumi and hugged them both. "Can't breath," they both

said. "Yumi I think you should let them go," laughed Akira. Yumi saw

Kit and Picked him up. "Mommy!'' said Kit and hugge her. "So

anything happen you two?" asked Dark grinning. "Maybe maybe not,"

said Silver. "Your going to have to wait and find out yourself," said

Foxfire.

Sixs Months Later

Foxfire was walking in the woods thinking when he saw Dark in

a tree. "Hey Foxfire whats wrong?" asked Dark. "I could ask the

same for you," said Foxfire, ''I'm guesing you haven't told Akira she is

pregnate yet." "Ya and she found out this morning when she started

getting sick and Sesshomaru told her to take it easy since she was

pregnate," said Dark, "Now shes mad at me, so whats your

problem?" "I want to tell Silver something but i'm not sure how to,"

said Foxfire. "Let me guess you want to ask Silver to be your mate,"

said Dark. "Ya but how should I ask her?" asked Foxfire.

"Just finda nice romantic place and ask her," said Dark.

"Thanks I think I now how i'm going to ask her," said Foxfire and took

off running. Just as he got to the castle he saw, Lord Shin and Lady

Kanna of the northern lands, Lord Jaru and Lady Sasha of the

eastern lands, Kouga and Ayame the wolf pack leaders in the

nothern lands and their son Kane with his friend Jokra. Foxfire ran

into the castle to find out what was going on.

Shina:Thats it for now tune into the next chapter to find out what

happens, Cya.

SK:Lemon in the next chapter Ja. Ne.


	11. Chapter 11:The Plan and Mateing

SK:Like I said lemon chapter so when that scene comes its all Shina

Shina:Ya i'm better at writting them then SK is

SK:Thats because you read more of them then I do

Shina:Heres the chapter amd there will be a warning telling you when

they lemon starts and stops

Chapter 11:The Plan and Mateing

Silver, Foxfire, Dark, and Akira were waiting outside the study

door nervus. Kit was in Silver's arms and Sessho was in Foxfire's.

Dark had Akira in hisarms with her head in the crock of his neck were

her mark was. "Come on Jokra we have to say hello," said someone.

"Fine Kane you first," said Jokra. The two walked up and the wolf

youkai said, "Hi my names Kane i'm Kouga and Ayame's son." The

neko looked at them saying, "I'm Jokra, Kane's friend." "Ya and she

is really anoying sometimes too," said Kane. "I'm Foxfire the one

next to me is Silver thats my brother Kit in her arms,'' said Foxfire,

"and the one is my arms is Sessho Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru's

son and me and Kit are Lord Shippo and Lady Yumi's kids." "I'm Dark

and this is Akira my mate," said Dark, "Were friends of Silver."

Kit yawned and opend his eyes looking around. He saw Kane

and whined holding onto Silver's kimono top(SK:shes wearing a boys

kimono) buring his face in it. SilverLokked at Kit and ruffled his hair

saying, "Whats wrong Kit?" Kit still had his face buried in Silver's

kimono top and said, "Its another wolf please don't lt it take me Silver

please." Silver rubbed Kit's back softly and said, "Its ok Kane isn't

going to hurt you, right Kane." "Ya little guy I won't hurt you," said

Kane. "I don't trust you i'll never trust a wolf agin besides Akira!"

yelled Kit. "Hey brat Kane would never hurt a kid thats one of his

parnets friends," snapped Jokra. Kit whined and Silver glared at

Jokra saying in a low voice, "Snapping at him won't help neko so

don't!"

The adults came out and saw what was happening. "Whats

going on?" asked Kouga. "Kit got scared seeing Kane and Jokra

snapped at him making it worse,'' said Dark. "Silver give me Kit,"

said Yumi. Silver handed Yumi Kit and she held him calming him

down. "Mommy? Daddy?" said Kit. "Kit you don't have to be scared

of Kane, Kouga, or Ayame because there dads friends," said Shippo.

"Ok daddy," said Kit. "Hey Shippo," said Inuyasha walking up with

Kagome and Keade. Kit saw Keade and jumped from his mom's

arms and ran to her. "Hey Keade I missed you," said Kit. "Kit your

ok," said Keade. "Shippo what are you goign to do?" asked Kagome.

"Were going to find out who the leader of this wolf pack is, find were

he lives and kill him," said Shippo. "Well you have one step already,"

said Silver, ''The leader's name is Spawn." "How do you know?"

asked Kouga. "A letter from my parents telling me him and his pack

wanting to kill my mom, dad, and me," said Silver. "So you never told

Shippo that, tell us why,'' said Kouga. "Leave Sil alone Kouga!''

growled Foxfire. "Fox?" said Silver. "Come on Sil lets go I have to ask

you something," said Foxfire and they both left.

"Ten to one he ask her to be his mate and she says yes," said

Inuyasha when the two got out of ear shot. "I agree brother," said

Sesshomaru. "No duh anyone with eyes could see that Silver and

Foxfire are in love and would mate soon," said Akita. "Ya like you

guys did and now your a month pregnate," said Sesshomaru. Dark

and Akira walked away, Akira flipping Sesshomaru off.

With Silver and Foxfire

Silver and Foxfire walked to the lake he showed her on Silver's

birthday. When they got there they both sat on the bank nect to

eachother. "Um Sil you love me right?" asked Foxfire. "Oh course I

do Fox," said Silver, "You love me right?" "With all my heart," said

Foxfire, "And I was woundering if you would be my mate." Silver

looked at Foxfire thinking she had hurd him wrong untill she saw the

love and serious in his eyes. Silver smile and hugged him saying,

"Yes I'll be your mate Fox." "Really," said Foxfire. "Yes really I want

to be your mate Fox," said Silver.

(lemon scene if you want to read it go to its the same

title under the name SilverKit)

Silver and Foxfire's breath evend out to normal and Silver put her

face in the crock of Foxfire's neck. Foxfire sniffed the air and

smelled somthing, abcentally putting his hand on Silver's stomach

and fell asleep.

The next morningSilver and Foxfire washed up. They walked

back to the castle were Kit, Keade, and Sessho ran to them. Silver

picked Kit up and he looked at her neck seeing the Mateing mark

Foxfire gave her. "So I gues your my sister now huh?" asked Kit.

Silver blushed and said, "Ya I am." Silver and Foxfire told the tree to

go to there mothers because they had to talk to Shippo. While

walking to find his dad Foxfire thought, Man how am I going to tell

her about this?

Shina:Well thats it hope you like the lemon it was the first one I wrote

SK:I bet you all know what Foxfire is woundering what to tell Silver

and if you don't how dense can you be people

Shina:Untill next time Cya.

SK:Ya untill then your going to have to wait to see if Foxfire tell Silver

or not. Ja. Ne.


	12. Chapter 12:Telling

SK:Well Foxfire tells Silver in this chapter.

Shina:Read and find out what happens after he tells

Chapter 12:Telling

The day after Foxfire and Silver mated, Foxfire still hadn't told

Silver his secret. Shippo and Yumi had givin them their own room like

they did for Dark and Akira. Silver was asleep, curled up on Foxfire's

chest when he worked up the courage. "Hey Sil hunny wake up I

have to tell you something," said Foxfire nudging Silver slightly. Silver

stired and opend her eyes. "What is it Fox?" asked Silver snuggleing

closer to Foxfire. "Um Silver your pregnate," said Foxfire. "I'm what,"

said Silver. "Your pregnate are you happy,'' said Foxfire. "Ok cource

i'm happy Fox I'm pregnate were going to have a kid," said Silver and

wrapped her arms around Foxfire's neck, putting her face on his

chest huggign him. Foxfire hugged Silver back saying, "I love you so

much." "I love you two Fox," said Silver.

They got dressed and Silver said, "Were going to have to tell

your parents you know that right." "Ya I know," said Foxfire. The two

left their room hand in hand and saw Akira and Dark. "Can we tell

Dark and Akira first?" whisperd Silver. "Sure they will find out soon

anyway," Foxfire whisperd back. "Hey Dark Akira we have to yell

you guys something," said Foxfire. "Oh what is it," said Akira, who

was in Dark's arms. "I'm pregnate," said Silver. ''Thats great Silver,"

said Dark. "Looks like out kid will only be a month apart huh," said

Akira. "Ya now we have to tell Shippo and Yumi have you seen

them," said Silver. "Ya there in the garden with Kit," said Akira.

Silver and Foxfire went to the garden and when Kit saw them

he went to tackle Silver. Foxfire grabbed his brother by the tail and

handed him to Silver. Silver cradled Kit who said, "Man Foxfire what

the heck was that for, you hurt my tail." "Just don't go tackleing

Silver," said Foxfire. "Why would that be young man," said Yumi.

"Yes why Foxfire," said Shippo. Foxfire moved behind Silver pulling

her into his arms and said, "You tell them or me?" "You," said Silver,

still holding Kit. "I don't want Kit tackleing Silver because shes

pregnate," said Foxfire. "Your pregnate Silver," said Kit. "Ya your

going to be an uncle little guy," said Silver ruffling Kit's hair. "Well

way to go son," said Shippo. "Congratuation," said Yumi.

Eight Months Later

Silver was sitting in Foxfire's lap while in they were in the study.

They had to listen to the meeting between teh Lords and Ladies and

quite frankly all Silver wanted to do was sleep. She was eight month

along now and slept alot, not as much at Akira though who was nine

months along and asleep in Dark's arms while Kouga was talking.

Jaru started talking and Silver did fall asleeep, Foxfire looked down

at her and rubbed her lower back. Kit, Keade, and Seshso started

laughing when Akirs started snoring and interupted Jaru.

"Well I must be boring Akira and Silver I see," said Jaru. "Well

if you weren't so blind old man you could see there pregnate and

would be sleeping alot," said Sesshomaru, "Akira more seeing that

she is nine mothing along and will have her pups soon." Dark looked

at Foxfire who nodded. They both stood up and Dark said, "Why

don't me and Fxofire take Silver and Akira to their rooms to lay down

and you can tell us about this later." They left and did what they said

they would.

About a week later Dark woke up to Akira screaming, "Wake up

Dark its time!" "What?" said Dark. "The babies comming get Yumi,"

said Akira. Dark dashed out from the room running right into Yumi.

"Yumi shes having the baby," said Dark. "Ok then move out into the

hall i'll tell you when its born," said Yumi. "Yumi i'll help too," said

Kagome and they both walked in shutting the door.

"This is all your falt Dark i'm never sleeping with you agin!"

yelled Akira. Dark was pacing the floor and everytime Akira yelled

he winced. "Don't worry she doesn't mean it," said Foxfire "Ya I

know but it still hurts to hear it," said Dark. After a while they hurd a

baby cry and the door open. "You can go in Dark," said Kagome.

Her and Yumi walked out as Dark walked in. He saw Akira on the

bed holding the baby he walked over and sat down. "Hey Dark

meet your little girl," said Akira. Dark saw his daughter had deep

red hair and smiled saying, "She looks like her mother." "What

are we going to name her Dark?" asked Akira. "How about

Alexsus," said Dark. "I like it," said Akira and yawned. "Why don't

you go to sleep for a while," said Dark. "Ok," said Akira and fell

asleep. Dark had Alexsus in his arm and rocked her slightly.

SK:Cute ending don't you think

Shina:Ya I hate cute ending

SK:Well technally its not the ending there are still two more chapters

Shina.

Shina:Alright. Untill next chapter Cya

SK:Ya untill next chapter Ja. Ne.


	13. Chapter 13:There Here

Shina:Well chapter 13, one more after this

SK:Heads up another sappy chapter.....in the beginning

SK:Well on with the story

Chapter 13:There Here

Foxfire and Silver were curled on their bed and Silver snuggled

closer to Foxfire. It had been a month since Akira had Alexsus and

they found out Alexsus had bright green eyes as well and deep red

hair. Silver was now nine months pregnate and, as Inuyasha put it,

as big as a hippo. When he said that both Kagome and Foxfire hit

him. Silver was sound asleep when she suddenly woke up in pain.

Silver moaned and shook Foxfire awake. "Whats wrong Sil?"

asked Foxfire. "There comming Fox i'm in labor," said Silver. "I'll go

get mom," said Foxfire shoot out of bed going to get Yumi. He went

to his parents room adn pounded on the door. Yumi answerd and

foxfire said, "Mom, Silver is in labor." Yumi went to Foxfire and

Silver's room and helped Silver. Foxfire was on the opposet wall

worried everytime her herd Silver scream. "Brother is Silver ok?"

asked Kit. Foxfire picked Kit up and ruffled his hair saying, "She's

having the babies she'll be fire." Suddenly he herd a baby crying

and sighed in feleaf thinking, Well one more to go I hope shes ok

and not in too much pain.

Silver started screaming agin as she pushed and yelled, "Fox

you bastard i'm never sleeping with you agin!" Kit chuckled but

stoped when her herd her yell, "When this is over your getting fixed

Fox!" Foxfire paled at that and winced when Silver screamed agin.

After a few minuets Foxfire herd another baby crying and looked at

the door. When it opend he walked and over handed Kit to his

mother saying, "How is she?" "Shes tired why don't you go talk to

her," said Yumi and went to Kit's room to put him back to bed. Foxfire

walked in and sat down next to Silver. He saw to little bundles in her

arms and said, "Silver what are we going to name them?" Silver

handed him one and said, "Why don't you name your son." Foxfire

looked at his son and saw he had silverish red hair. While he looked

as his son one name came to mind and he said, "Lets name him

Toboe." "I like and lets name our little girl Blue," said Silver. "Why

Blue?" asked Foxfire when he saw that his daughter had silver hair

with red tips. Then he saw his daughter had blue eyes and said,

"Blue it fits her." Silver yawned and layed back falling asleep with

Blue in her arms. Foxfire layed down next to her with Toboe in his

arm's asleep.

{A Cave in the Easten Lands}

A wolf ran into a dark cave yelling, "Spaw sir I have some

news!" A black wolf with green eyes and a scar on his face, looked

at the wolf. "Yes what is it Geero?" asked Spawn. "Well that silver

kitsune just had kids and well we could kidnapp one to bring her

here," said Geero. "Thats insane what happend if they bring all the

lords with them we would be dead," said a wolf behind Spawn. "Calm

down Zero," said Spawn to the female wolf. "Sorry Spawn," said

Zero. "I think Geero is right and this time is that Silver and Foxfire

don't come with thoes two hanyous Dark and Akira we will kill the

kid," said Spawn and left Zero alone. He, Geero, a wolf named Nebu,

and another wolf ran out twords Shippo's castle.

Shina:Well that it for now and thank god it wasn't a sappy ending.

SK:Told you it woundn't be.

Shina:Ya I wounder what will happen in the next chapter

SK:The next and last chapter

Shina:Ya well Cya later.

SK:Untill next chapter Ja. Ne.


	14. Chapter 14:Taken!

SK:Well this is it

Shina:Ya adn were not saying anytihng else so on with the story

SK:I agree on with the story

Chapter 14: Taken!

It had been five months since Blue and Toboe were born and

Kit was always with his little neice and nephew. Silver was putting

Blue and Toboe to bed and kissed both their forhead saying, "Sleep

well angels." Akira was also putting Alexsus so sleep and walked out.

All the adults and Kit were sleep when Spawn, Geero, Nebu, and a

young wolf youkai broke into Blue and Toboe's room. "Which one are

we goin to take spawn sir?" asked Nebu. "The girl I bet Silver will do

anything to get her back," said Spawn. They grabed Blue out of her

crib, Spawn put his hand lightly over her mouth. Zeru put a note in

her crib while Geero knocked on Silver and Foxfire's room like he

was told. He ran away just as Zeru and Spawn walked out. Silver

scenced something was wrong and went to Blue and Toboe's room.

She got their just as the young wolf youkai was about to jump out.

She ran and grabbed the back of his neck just as Dark, Akira, and

Foxfire walked in. Foxfire saw the wolf and looked in both cribs, he

saw Toboe in his crib but the only thing in Blue's crib was the note.

Foxfire's eyes turned red and grabbed the wolf yelling, "What

did you do with my daughter!" The wolf smiled and said, "Read the

note because i'm not saying a think so kill me." Silver growled and

grabbed the note, she read it aloud.

_Silver and Foxfire_

_I have taken your daughter as you can tell. If you want hre back _

_come to the cave int eh eastern lands with the RW sighn on the _

_walls. You have to bring Dark and Akira and if you bring anyone else_

_I will kill you daughter so fast she wont even feel my claws on her _

_neck. Be there in a month or she is dead._

_Spawn:Leader of the Rouge Wolf Pack_

Foxfire growled and said, "Listen wolf go to you boss and tell

him this were comming and if he hurts on hair on my daughter's head

i'll kill him very slow." Foxfire let the the wolf youkai go and it jumped

out of the window running twords the eastern lands. Silver, Foxfire,

and Dark were getting supplies and Akira was writing a note to

Shippo and Yumi telling them what they were doing and if they came

after them Spawn would kill Blue. All four of them were ready and

they ran twords the cave hopping Blue was alright.

One month later at the Rouge Wolf Pack Cave

Spawn was actually doing the total opposet of hurting Blue, he

was trying to make her laugh. Zero was watching him and smiled. She

walked out and sat next to him saying, "So this is what you do to

people you kiddnapp huh?" "Only the ones to young to talk," said

Spawn. Suddenly the wolf youkai left behind came running in yelling,

"Spawn sir there comming!" Spawn sighed as Blue started crying.

"Pup are you sure?" asked Spawn. "Ya they were leaveing just as

they threw me out the window," said the wolf. "Oh so they saw you,"

said Spawn. "Yes sir," said the wolf. Spawn put Blue down and ran at

the wolf cutting his head off. "No one was supposed to see you pup,"

said Spawm. He cleaned his claws off just as he saw Silver, Foxfire,

Dark, and Akira walk into view.

He ran back to Zero and said, "Zero there here leave." "Why I

want to stay with you," said Zero. "If you do they will kill you now go,"

said Spawn and kissed her. Zero nodded and ran out back of the

cave just as the four bursted in. "Spawn weres Blue!" yelled Silver.

"Oh your dauters right here," said Spawn and showing Blue in his

arms whining. "Blue," said Silver. "Spawn let her go!" growled Foxfire

as did Dark. Akira was trying her best not to attack the bastard. Blue

started crying and Spawn called his men, about fourty wolfs came

out atnd started attacking them. Silver took ten of the wolf's head

off. Dark disembowled ten of them, Foxfire turned into his fox form

and shreaded seven with his claws and bit three in half. Akira took

three's arms off, she disembowled five, and took two's head off.

Foxfire turned back to normal and looked at Spawn, blood dripping

off his fangs.

Spawn was shocked that they killed all of his men so easly and

then somthing hit him and thought, I got them all killed." Silver

looked at Spawn and her eyes widen when Spawn's claws got closer

to Blue's neck. "One more step and i'll kill her," said Spawn. They all

froze but Silver. She accententally took one step and Spawn saw

this. He pressed his claws into Blue's neck, blood started spilling out.

Silver went into pure rage and ran at Spawn, she tackled him and

grabbed Blue. Foxfire saw the blood and charged Spawn putting his

claws inro Spawn's stomach. Spawn coughed up blood and said, "I'm

so sorry Zero you were right I just didn't see it unill it was too late, i'm

so sorry." Spawn's breath started getting shallow and Foxfire took his

claws out, walking over to Silver. He saw Blue bleeding and took a

plant out of his pockett. Silver looked at him, her face tears staining

her face. He put the plant on Blue's neck and it started to heal, Blue

opend her eyes and looked at her parents.

Suddenly Dark and Akira looked up when they herd Spawn

draw his last breath and a sad howl was herd in the air. They both

walked over to Silver and Foxfire saying, "lets go home I'm sure

Toboe would love to see his sister." "Your right Dark," said Foxfire

and helped Silver up, how was holding Blue in her arms. It took

them a month to get back home and when they did the first thing they

did was get Toboe and Alexsus. When Kit saw Silver and Foxfire he

ran at them. He latched onto Foxfire's leg and said, "Don't ever do

that agin I was so scared I was going to lose my brother. Foxfire bent

down and ruffled Kit's hair, Toboe in his arms and said, "No one can

get me Kit you should know that." That night Silver Foxfire went to

bed with Toboe and Blue with them. They dreamed of there future

with there son and daughter.

SK:Well thats it the end of Lost

Shina:Action and sappy what an ending

SK:I'm thinking of writting a sequall thell me what you think and untill

next time. Ja. Ne

Shina:Ya cya and we hope you liked the story.


	15. just a peak

SK:This is a teaser

Shina:Ya lets see if anyone want s sequal or not

SK:This isn't going to be all of the chapter though mind you

**Tital:Reason To Live**

Chapter 1:Shock

A young girl kitsune with silver hair with red tips was sneaking on a boy kitsune with redish silver hair. The girl punced on the boy. "Hey Blue get off," said the boy to his twin. "Make me Toboe," said Blue. "Blue Toboe come on we have to get back!" yelled Kit. Toboe and LBue walked up, blue muttering "Damn Uncle always spoils the fun." Kit grabed his neice by the tail and said, "Man you have a mouth just like your mothers Blue." Toboe was laughing at his sister, who was trying to get free. Kit let go of Blue and they walked back to the castle.

Toboe kept looking ahead of them like always, while Blue was looking at the sky. Kit looked at them thinking, Look at them when they were younger they acted the same now that their fourteen they act to total opposet. Blue suddenly tensed up and Toboe started growling. Kit looked ahead of them then smelt it too. It was blood, freash right ahead of them.

SK:Well if ya want to see the rest tell me

Shina:Also heres a little challange.....and since its in a chapter i really don't think i'm breaking any of the rules.

_challange:_

_its to any Real Bout High School fans, in the anime Ryoko like Tatsuya and the challange is to do a pg-13/R fanfic of this pairing. Also one of Shizuma and Sara(from the anime) same rating._


End file.
